Make it Last Forever
by realnikkiheat
Summary: In the entirety of his career, he doesn't think he's ever been this nervous or excited. But this isn't a big meeting, or a book launch, or even a movie premiere. This is Beckett's high school reunion. Castle/Beckett/Maddie. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a kink meme prompt- Castle, Beckett, and Maddie go home together after the girls' high school reunion.

* * *

Castle is practically shaking as he steps out of the town car, warm spring air doing nothing to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Even as he turns back to offer a hand to Kate, he's mentally reviewing himself: hair, suit, shoes, appropriate conversation topics… In the entirety of his career, he doesn't think he's ever been this nervous or excited.

But this isn't a big meeting, or a book launch, or even a movie premiere. This is Beckett's high school reunion.

It's a typical Manhattan school- rows of white windows against red brick, a flagpole standing proudly on the front walk- yet it cuts an imposing figure in the fading light of the evening. As he moves to approach the building, he catches Kate fidgeting out of the corner of his eye- tucking her hair behind her ear, brushing non-existent dirt from the cap sleeves of her dress, smoothing down her tight, black skirt.

"Don't tell me you're nervous," he nudges her with his hip, pulling her hand away from her face to wrap it around his arm. Beckett cuts her eyes to him, standing a little taller than she was just moments ago.

"Of course not," she declares, her voice cool and nonchalant- a calm exterior Castle could almost believe if he didn't know her so well, wasn't so in tune with every hitch of her breath and flutter of her eyes. "Don't tell me you are?"

"Of course I am!" He admits. His voice is high and maybe even a little squeaky, but he's fully willing to embarrass himself if it will put her at ease. "I need to walk into a room full of strangers and somehow convince them I landed the girl they all fantasized about in high school."

"Okay," she rolls her eyes, her smile more natural now as they linger on the sidewalk a few feet from the front doors. "Because you're so bad at charming rooms full of strangers. Not your thing at all."

"I'm serious," he assures her, gently tugging her along. "In fact, I _would_ be nervous if I were you. Have fun explaining to your former classmates how you ended up with this," he shrugs, waving his free hand to gesture to himself.

Beckett sighs, squeezing his bicep as they make their way up the front steps. He's not sure she understands just how serious he's being, but as long as she's relaxed, he's happy. She leans into him, her body a strip of warmth against his side, "Would it help if I introduced you as Big Rick?"

"It couldn't hurt."

The faint strains of some '90s pop song he vaguely remembers reach Castle's ears as soon as they walk through the front doors; the two of them follow the sound through the dark corridors, rows of lockers lining the walls.

"What, you're not going to give me the insider information?" Castle speaks quietly as she leads him wordlessly toward the gymnasium, their footsteps echoing down the hallway. "The best make out spots? Which classrooms had the hottest teachers? Easiest ways to sneak out and play hooky?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Castle." Beckett smiles coyly, her head held high as she stares straight ahead.

"Please," he huffs, "it's a little late for that. I've seen the tattoo. Also had a very interesting lunch with your father." Her cheeks flush at that, but she doesn't take the bait.

"Ah," Castle continues, sighing with faux-nostalgia, "if these walls could talk… I'm sure they'd have some stories about young Kate Beckett- breaking rules left and right, making all the boys drool, terrorizing students and teachers alike."

Beckett comes to a halt, slowly spinning on her heels to face him. "Are you finished?" She asks at length, one eyebrow quirked.

"I'm just saying, you have to at least show me your locker!" Castle begs, tugging on her arm excitedly. "Be honest, Beckett- how many hearts did you break at that locker?"

"I'm afraid you're in for a boring evening, Castle," she rolls her eyes, turning away from him to continue on their path; her voice is louder now, straining to be heard over the music blaring from the gym. "I caused some mischief with Maddie and managed to piss my parents off on more than one occasion, but it was hardly the wild ride you're imagining. You've already heard all the good stuff."

She's got an amused grin on her face, leading him around one final corner and toward the gym. There's a table set up in front of the large double doors, where a short, busty brunette is talking with a lanky blond man in a pinstripe suit.

"Still," Castle speaks quietly in her ear as they approach, both searching the table for Kate's nametag, "you need to give me something. Point out your friends? Enemies? Ex-boyfriends?" He leans in closer, voice low and amused as she plucks her name from the sea of alumnus, "Ex-girlfriends?"

She peels back the sticker and slaps her nametag onto her shoulder, pursing her lips in that way she does when she's trying to hold back a smile, trying to pretend for just a few more moments that she's not charmed. It's useless, though. He's seen the expression enough times that he's come to consider it a victory.

But before either of them can speak, they're interrupted by the short brunette, addressing them in a sharp tone as her previous companion heads into the gymnasium.

"Kate Beckett!" She exclaims, her loud voice carrying over the music. "Of course I recognize you! Or are you going by Nikki Heat now?" The woman laughs excitedly, leaning into Beckett from across the table. "And of course, this must be the writer!" She turns to Castle, pointing with both hands and grinning broadly.

"Richard Castle, this is Darcy Hoops," Kate gestures between the two of them awkwardly, a stilted half smile on her face. "Darcy was our class president."

"I admit, I haven't read the books," Darcy ploughs on as if Kate had never spoken. "Not so much a fan of the murder," she cringes, nose crinkling in distaste. "But still- who hasn't heard of the two of you!" She laughs loudly once more, bringing her hands to rest against the tight yellow satin at her hips. Castle tries not to wince at the shrill sound, ears ringing as he and Kate share an amused look.

Beckett opens her mouth to respond when Darcy's expression suddenly falls, a nervous frown painting her face as she leans back towards Kate.

"Oh, but we were all so sorry to hear about your mother…" Her voice is dripping with too-sweet sympathy, her eyes wide- the expression of a furtively interested third-party. _Oh, what a terrible, grisly tragedy! Tell me more! _Castle's jaw tightens in annoyance, a vaguely protective feeling welling up in him.

"Thank you, Darcy," Kate answers easily, well versed in the language of superficial grief. She wears the sad smile, flicks her eyes to the ground as she nods, but Castle can see the stiffness in her spine, can feel the tension radiating off of her.

"It must have been just awful," Darcy continues, oblivious, sounding breathless as she presses a hand to her chest. The woman almost looks excited.

"It wasn't easy," Kate agrees, tossing her hair over one shoulder as she takes a deep breath. There's an edge to her voice, a glint to her eyes that tells Castle this conversation is over. "But we should be focusing on other things tonight, right?"

"Of course!" Darcy agrees instantly, perky once more as the grin reappears. "Tonight is about remembering the good times!" Kate's nodding, already pulling Castle away as the woman calls after them, "You two head in there and we'll catch up later! I'll tell you all about my boys!"

They move away, leaving Darcy to assault the next group approaching her table, but Kate's still tense- her fingers digging painfully into his arm, her expression carefully blank.

"Maybe the night won't be so boring, after all," she huffs, pulling him towards the doors when he tugs her to a stop. She turns back to face him and he meets her eyes, waiting until he sees her relax a bit before he speaks.

"I'm sure that's the worst of it," he offers, knowing better than to ask if she's okay. She doesn't need that here. She just needs a quiet moment to gather herself, push it down for now and refocus. "They can't all be as tactless as Darcy Hoops."

"She always was pretty bad," Kate admits, shifting on the balls of her feet. "Our English teacher got pregnant during sophomore year- Darcy must have asked her ten times if she was _sure_ she wasn't having twins." She grins quickly, eyebrows raised before her expression falls once more. "Still, Castle," she sighs, a hand carding through her hair, "I don't wanna have to deal with that all night-"

"I'm sure you won't," he assures her, trying to project more faith in humanity than he actually has. "And if you do, I happen to be excellent at diffusing awkward situations." She's regarding him dubiously and he sighs, eager to wipe the anxious look from her face, "Would it help if I told the story of that time I was cursed by the mummy?"

"It couldn't hurt."

* * *

As soon as they step into the gym, Castle and Beckett are assaulted by the thundering bass of R. Kelly's _I Believe I can Fly_. Three seconds later, they're assaulted by Maddie.

"Becks!" She wizzes past Castle in a flash of red satin and blonde curls, launching herself at her friend with a shriek.

"Jeez, Maddie," Kate gasps as Castle chuckles and awkwardly shuffles them off to the side. "Were you staking out the door?"

"Well, I had to make sure you two didn't stand me up!" She releases Kate with a loud laugh, turning her wide smile toward Castle. "Ten more minutes and I was gonna send out a search party. Something _come up_ on the way, lover boy?"

Castle returns her embrace warmly, nonplussed by Maddie's blunt nature; the first time the three of them had dinner last summer, she had greeted them across the crowded restaurant with _Finally, lovebirds! How's the sex?_

"Speaking of, where's your escort tonight?" Castle asks in her ear, voice straining over the music. He's trying to remember the name Maddie kept mentioning last time they got together (_Michael? Matthew?_), when he catches sight of Kate over her friend's shoulder, frantically shaking her head.

"Oh, please," Maddie huffs, rolling her eyes as she pulls away. "I realized a long time ago that he couldn't keep up with me. I'm going stag tonight." She plants her hands on her hips, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Kinda like the good ole days, huh, Becks?"

"We found quite a few guys in high school that couldn't keep up with Maddie," Beckett informs him, her wry smirk visible even in the dimly lit room.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," he laughs. "But that's fine- you can stick with us, right?" He shrugs, tossing a questioning look to Kate as he holds an arm out to each woman.

"Of course," she wraps her hand around his bicep, grinning good-naturedly at her friend. "I don't mind sharing for the evening."

There's a moment where Maddie holds her pose, eyes flicking between the two of them, before she releases a relieved laugh and lets her posture drop.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that," she admits, nose crinkling as she smiles sweetly. She wraps her hands around his other arm, leaning forward and speaking to Beckett over his chest, "Let's go show off our date and make all those bitches crazy jealous."

* * *

Castle knew he would love this as soon as Beckett had mentioned it- the chance to see her in a new environment, to unravel yet another layer of the perpetual mystery that is his girlfriend. Yet as the night progresses, he still can't believe how lucky he's gotten. It's not just Beckett- a little bolder, a little sillier with Maddie by her side- it's everyone. He can see the class of '97 reverting to their high school personalities, and he makes a game out of it, trying to guess which ones were jocks, who the nerds were, which relationships ended badly, and which ones aren't over yet. It's a veritable buffet for his writer's imagination.

He and Beckett have attracted a little attention as the real-life Heat and Rook, but for the most part, he tries to hang back and let her take center stage. He's pleased to discover that he was right- there are few more mentions of her mother, and none of her former classmates are as tactless as Darcy. Beckett navigates the subject expertly, of course, effortlessly changing the topic when it comes up.

She always says that he's the one meant for the spotlight, that she prefers not to attract attention. She's wrong, of course; he's always known that people are drawn to her, seen the way she attracts focus as soon as she enters a room. But it's like she's emboldened with Maddie by her side. They play off each other easily, holding court as they make their way around the gym. Castle knows he could probably be a bit more social- it's unusual for him not to try and be part of the crowd. But he's having a great time just studying them, watching their younger selves come alive as the night progresses.

They each have a couple drinks in them when Maddie suddenly grabs Beckett by the arm, spinning around rapidly so the two of them are facing him, tucked close to his chest.

"_Victor Krick!_" Maddie hisses, ducking her head and holding her free hand up to shield the side of her face. Beckett's eyes widen and she quickly mirrors her friend's posture.

"Who's Victor Krick?" Castle lowers his head to join their little huddle, reducing his voice to as much of a whisper as he can over the music.

"I saw him when I came in, and the first thing he mentioned was-"

"Tonya Geiss' party," Beckett cringes, finishing Maddie's sentence with a knowing nod.

"What happened at Tonya Geiss' party?" Castle tries again, a little louder, desperate to be in on the secret.

Maddie flicks her eyes up to him, still covering her face. "Her older brother bought us beer-"

"And we were playing spin the bottle-"

"But then it turned into seven minutes in heaven-"

"And _then_ it turned into truth or dare-"

"And Tonya dared Kate and me to take him into the closet-"

"But he couldn't hold his alcohol-"

"And he was really nervous-"

"And we had barely kissed when…" Beckett trails off, sticking out her tongue and miming being sick as Maddie wrinkles her face in disgust.

"He spent the rest of high school trying to convince us to give him a second chance," Kate continues, rolling her eyes.

"And apparently he _still_ hasn't let it go," Maddie huffs. "He cornered me as soon as I got here and started asking if we were still close."

"Let's go hide at the bar for a while." Beckett grabs his hand, her other arm still firmly in Maddie's grasp, and drags both of them toward the bar set up in the back corner of the room.

"Wait!" Castle trails after them, his mind racing to catch up with their story. "You and Victor had barely kissed? Or _you two_ had barely kissed?"

He's pretty sure he knows the answer already, based on the few clues Kate has given him over the course of their relationship- the hints about sleepovers and practicing and the fact that she once confessed to him that the time she told Madison that kissing boys might involve some tongue was actually the time she _showed_ Madison that kissing boys might involve some tongue.

He feels Beckett squeeze his hand, but before she says anything, Madison is looking over her shoulder and grinning at him. "You're going to have to buy us a few more drinks before we get into _those_ stories, Castle."

* * *

"It doesn't look like Brent showed up," Maddie points out loudly, leaning against the bar and sipping her drink as she sways languidly to _Candle in the Wind_. They've been at this for a few hours now, the girls mingling happily as he tags along, but Madison had declared that they needed a break once Darcy started leading everyone in the Macarena.

Beckett shakes her head, quickly swallowing a mouthful of wine before she speaks. "No, I talked to Madeline Schultz while you were in the bathroom. She said he moved to Germany for his wife's job."

"That's the guy you fought over, right?" Castle cuts in, feigning cluelessness. Of course he remembers they ended their friendship over Brent Edwards in senior year. He'd also promised himself he wouldn't bring it up tonight. But if they're offering the information…

"Yeah," Beckett sighs regretfully, rolling her eyes. "We thought he was so cool… He had a car and looked a little bit like Leonardo Dicaprio," she explains, tilting her head towards him from her position in the middle of their trio.

"Ugh, he wasn't even worth it," Maddie sulks. She drops her head to Beckett's shoulder as the detective nods along. "We should have just shared him and called it a day."

Castle freezes, his entire body seizing up; he notices Beckett do the same for just a moment, before she purses her lips against a smile and nods slowly. She's looking down, could almost be blushing, but he can't quite tell in the dark lighting…

"_Sh-shared_?" Castle squeaks, but he doesn't really give a fuck how unmanly he might sound because the night and really _his entire life_ have just taken a very unexpected turn.

"Ryan Collazo sure didn't mind," Maddie slides her eyes up to him, her head still lying against Beckett's shoulder. "I'm sure Brent would have been down for it. Or _up_ for it, I guess," she snorts.

Beckett finally lets her smile bloom, tilting her head back and running her fingers through her hair. Castle can definitely see the flush on her cheeks now, her entire countenance giving her away. This is the Beckett he sees when they tease each other too much at the precinct, when she's excited and eager for him.

This is Beckett, hot and bothered.

"So you, um, you guys-" Castle shifts awkwardly against the bar, trying to find a nonchalant pose as his brain turns to mush. "You and this Ryan-"

"Colazzo," Maddie supplies. "Junior year at Valerie Seymore's end-of-midterms party." She stares up at Beckett, "You haven't told him this story?"

She shakes her head on a laugh, avoiding his gaze, "No, Maddie. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not, Beckett?" Castle demands, staring at her with wide eyes. She's grinning nervously- like she's been caught- but there's excitement in her eyes when she finally looks over at him.

"Maybe I was saving it for a special occasion," she offers with a coy shrug.

Castle stares at her, slack-jawed, for a solid seven seconds.

Then he shuts his mouth and stares some more.

He's screaming at his brain to come up a clever line, to say _something_, but all he can do is flick his gaze back and forth between her eyes and her lips and Maddie's head on her shoulder-

He's pretty sure he's having a stroke.

He still hasn't said anything and Beckett is almost openly laughing at him now, when suddenly a thundering baseline fills the gym and Maddie pops back up, almost spilling her drink.

"_Becks!_" She shrieks, grabbing her friend's hand and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "_Wannabe!_"

"_Wannawhat_?" Castle yelps, tearing his eyes from Beckett's mouth. Why is it suddenly so hot in here? Is the room getting smaller?

"This was our song!" Maddie deposits her glass on the bar and grabs Beckett's hand, tugging her toward the dance floor. "Becks, we _have_ to!"

Beckett is barking out a surprised laugh and shoving her wineglass into his hand as she's pulled away from him, but he takes the opportunity to wrap his fingers around her wrist.

"Um, no! Junior year! Midterm party! Sharing!" He's frantic and whiny and he promised himself he would hang back and let her have her fun tonight but all bets are off because they _cannot_ leave him hanging like this.

Kate steps back toward him, Madison still pulling at her other hand. When their eyes meet, he sees that her gaze is softer now, almost fond.

"Relax, Castle," she says calmly. "Have I ever kept a story from you?" He shakes his head quickly, because it's true, she hasn't, really, but-

He's right there on the edge of something _new_, something unexpected, something more to be discovered about her and she wants to leave him to dance to the _Spice Girls_.

Madison appears over her shoulder, "We promise to give you all the juicy details just as soon as we slam our bodies down and wind them all around."

He laughs, startled, and it's enough for Kate to slip from his grasp and trail after her friend once more.

But his brain is finally catching up with him again, and he darts forward to grab her hand before she disappears into the crowd.

"Exactly how drunk are you?" He asks when she glances back with a raised eyebrow. Because he wants this- wants so badly to know everything about her and _this_ in particular- but it's no fun for anyone if they're too far gone to enjoy it and she'll just be embarrassed tomorrow when she realizes what she shared.

But her eyes are steady and promising when they meet his, her grip strong as she squeezes his fingers, and he knows he has his answer before she even opens her mouth but he wants to hear it anyway-

"Sober enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Castle's sitting alone at one of the small, round tables set up along the perimeter of the gym, straining his eyes for a glimpse of the girls. He'd watched Beckett and Maddie dance- silly and free and a little clumsy- for as long as he could until the crowd closed in on them.

And then he'd decided to grab a plate of food from the buffet and some _non _-alcoholic drinks and calmly stake out a table.

So now he's sitting here, quietly waiting for his companions, slowly sipping his soda.

And munching on some pretzels. Also slowly.

Calmly.

He's fine.

His leg isn't _shaking_, he's just really into this song, okay?

He loves the Spice Girls.

Finally, _finally_, the song ends and is replaced by some slow, 90's ballad. Castle's literally on the edge of his seat, scanning the room eagerly, when the distinctive sound of Kate's laughter reaches his ears over Celine's crooning. Seconds later, she appears, her hand lightly tangled with Maddie's as she leads her friend off the dance floor.

Both women are laughing freely, and he can see the happy flush on Kate's cheeks, the way her hair falls loosely in front of her face. She's so beautiful like this, when she just lets go, when she allows herself to have a good time.

Her eyes catch his as she moves toward him, and there's a cheerful, unguarded spark there, a look that's thankfully becoming more and more familiar to him. It fills him with an odd sense of pride- for himself and for her- and it's enough to soothe his over-excited nerves.

…Until the two women fall into their seats on either side of him, still laughing as they reach for their drinks. Beckett slumps in her chair, casually nibbling on some carrot sticks from his plate, seemingly- _willfully_- oblivious to his unflinching gaze. When it becomes apparent that she's immune to his staring, Castle whips his head around to Maddie. Her lips are pursed around her straw and her eyes widen in faux-innocence when she catches Castle's glare; she releases the straw with a pop, golden curls bouncing around her face.

"What's up, Rick? Something on your mind?"

"You guys aren't funny," he says flatly.

"We're a little funny." Kate leans into him, nudging his shoulder and smiling when he turns back to her.

"Fine then," he sighs, dramatic and put-upon, splaying both hands on the table. "Since _some_ _of us_ can't seem to take this seriously-"

"Is he always this dramatic?"

"This is nothing."

"Allow me to set the scene," Castle inhales deeply as he lets his imagination run away, slipping into story-telling mode. "Junior year. Vicky someone's party-"

"Valerie Seymore."

"The night is wild," he speaks over Kate, letting his eyes slip shut. "The illegal alcohol is flowing. A young Kate Beckett and Madison Queller are letting their hair down. The tension in the air sparks and crackles, and poor Ryan Whoever has no idea what's coming. Because tonight, our two young heroines will not be satisfied with just each other's company- no, tonight, they turn their hungry gazes outward…"

Castle slowly opens his eyes, gesturing toward each woman with an open palm and speaking quietly, "And…_go._"

"You realize we were younger than Alexis when this happened, right?" Kate's eyebrow is raised challengingly, even as she smirks affectionately at his antics.

"_Beckett_!" He whines, immediately slamming his eyes shut, trying to erase any image of his daughter from his head. "Obviously, for the purposes of this story, I am picturing _present day_ Kate and Maddie," he speaks quickly, eager to get them back on track.

"That's probably better for everyone," Madison nods. "My boobs didn't really come in until college." She shrugs, glancing down at her own chest, and Castle can't help but follow her gaze, momentarily distracted by the swell of her breasts against deep, red fabric.

"So we're at Valerie's party…" The sound of Kate's voice snaps him back into focus, and he straightens quickly, turning to face her. She's got one elbow propped on the table, leaning in close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off her body. Up close, he can see that her hair is damp with sweat after their dance; he finds his eyes drawn to the fine sheen of perspiration that's formed on the exposed line of her neck, the way the skin over her collarbones glistens, the way her chest still heaves slightly as she catches her breath…

"Castle?" There's a smirk behind Beckett's words that he hears before his eyes even make it back to her face. "You with me?" Sure enough, she's grinning at him, that knowing expression that lets him know he's just been caught checking her _and_ her best friend out. It's the same look she tosses over her shoulder when she catches him ogling her ass at work.

He clears his throat sheepishly, propping one elbow on the table and resting his face in his palm, fingers covering his mouth. Eyebrows raised expectantly, he gestures between the two women with his free hand.

"We were at the party," Madison takes over, leaning in so the three of them are forming their own little huddle. "And Becks was telling me about whatever guy she'd just dumped…"

"Pretty sure it was Tommy Mathers' older brother…" Kate furrows her brow as she tries to remember.

"Anyways," Madison continues, shaking her head, "neither of us had been having much luck in the romance department lately."

Castle raises an eyebrow dubiously; even if he hadn't heard the stories, he's seen the pictures, and there's no way either of them went unnoticed by teenage boys.

"Not like _that_," Kate rolls her eyes at his unspoken question, a little haughty as she brushes her hair back off her neck. "We could get boyfriends. We just weren't finding them very…satisfying," she explains with a shrug.

"And practicing is only exciting for so long," Maddie adds.

Castle finally pipes up, unable to resist, "And by practicing, you mean…" He waves his hand between the two women, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Castle," Kate rolls her eyes again, half smiling at him. "You know this already. When we were home alone, Maddie and I would sometimes perfect our technique."

"Thank you for that, by the way," he nods at Madison quickly; she smiles widely and gives him a wink as he replaces his fingers over his mouth and gestures for her to continue.

"It was Kate who suggested that we team up and find a guy to train."

"I-" Kate sputters, cheeks flushing prettily and Madison chuckles. "I don't think those were the _exact_ words I used. I just thought that if _we_ were good together, we could find a guy and…"

"Teach him your ways?" Castle offers, delighting in the broad grin that Kate can't hold back, the way she tells her story with a mixture of bashfulness and excitement.

"Sure," she agrees on a shy laugh, shaking her head. She huffs out a breath, blowing an errant strand of hair out of her face. "And Ryan was there, he was cute, and…" She shrugs once more, looking at Maddie expectantly.

"_And_?" Castle demands when Maddie only grins, holding Kate's gaze. The three of them are tucked in close now; every time he breathes, he inhales a mixture of Kate's familiar, spicy scent and Madison's rich, sweet perfume. He's almost dizzy with it, with the two of them.

"What?" Madison turns to him, one eyebrow quirked in a move he _knows_ she must have learned from Beckett. "Surely you know how this part works, Big Rick."

Castle sputters, can feel his cheeks heating up against his will as he whips around to stare at Kate accusingly; she only laughs, raising her shoulders and nodding to him as if to say _you're on your own_.

"Well, I," Castle clears his throat gruffly. "I see the old cliché of _girl talk_ still rings true," he tries for cocky, but he thinks he still mostly sounds flustered.

"Don't worry," Maddie nudges him with her shoulder; Castle jumps when he feels her hand on his knee, squeezing gently. "Only good things."

"So Maddie sent me over to flirt with Ryan a bit," Beckett continues smoothly, ignoring his- _ahem_- growing _interest_. "Y'know, stupid high school stuff- flip my hair, squeeze his arm, put a hand on his leg," she demonstrates each action, ending with a hand on his thigh- much higher than where Maddie's hand still rests on his opposite knee. She glances at her friend, frowning as she searches her memory, "I think your exact words were _smooth the way_?"

"Smooth the-" Castle flounders as Maddie nods in agreement, but his wits seem to have abandoned him.

He'd been anticipating an exciting story, a new side to Beckett, but this is turning out rather more _exciting_ than he expected and his skin is burning through his slacks where they're touching him and they're leaning in so close their hair is tickling his face and he can smell them-

They are _really_ good at this.

"And once Becks had him hooked, she gave me the signal and the three of us snuck up to the guest bedroom…"

"_And then_?" Castle squeaks, eyes flickering frantically between the two women.

"And then…" Beckett sighs. "That's it."

"That's _it_?" Castle shrieks indignantly, his heart racing. "What do you mean _that's it_? You're just getting to the good part!"

"Not really." Maddie shrugs.

"What do you- How can- Beckett?" He whines, turning to face her, eyes searching her face desperately. Her lips are pursed and shiny and so very close to his face but he can't even focus on them because _surely_ she won't leave him hanging like this.

"Sorry, Castle," she mimics her friend's shrug, looking genuinely apologetic. "We were 17 and had never had a threesome before, and I don't think Ryan had much experience… There's really not much to talk about."

"Kind of boring," Maddie admits, leaning into him, her body a warm weight against his. "I mean, not for Ryan," she quickly clarifies, rolling her eyes. "But for us."

"So that's just…the end?" His voice is small and weak and he knows he's being pathetic as he looks between them forlornly. But he was just so eager and they seemed so into it and what a waste of a great introduction just to have the story fizzle out like that-

"I didn't say _that_," Beckett shakes her head, a coy smirk decorating her lips. His breath catches as she squeezes his thigh, her thumb hovering dangerously close to his inseam and evidence of just _how_ invested he is in their tale.

"While we were dancing, Kate was telling me how much you love a good story," Madison explains, her own fingers playing over his knee and now his heart is really thundering. "And we felt bad that ours didn't really live up to the hype-"

"So we figured that rather than tell you a boring story," Kate's voice is right in his ear, warm breath fanning across his cheek. "We could _show_ you a better time, and then you'd have a story of your own."

Castle's heart stops- he can _literally_ feel it skipping beats- as his brain catches up with what he's hearing and Beckett and Madison and their hands and their hair and their _faces so close to his face_-

His mouth hangs open, wide eyes searching Beckett's face for some sign- some clue as to what he should do because he definitely does _not_ want to misinterpret this. But her gaze is steady, her eyes clear and even smiling as she waits him out.

Castle turns to Maddie, only to find her wearing a similar expression; she's got an excited little smile on her face, looking at him expectantly, her eyes dipping briefly to his lips.

He has no idea what to do because as much as he would like to be smooth, his brain seems to be short-circuiting. Because this is not some drunken escapade at a club or some groupies at a book signing. This is _Beckett_, Beckett and Maddie pulling the strings and basically _seducing him_ at their high school reunion and he's just along for the ride.

"You know what?" Maddie slides her eyes to Beckett knowingly. "I'm gonna go freshen up. Maybe meet you guys out front?" She tosses her old friend a questioning look, and Beckett nods gratefully, sending her a small smile.

"We'll be there in a minute," Beckett murmurs as they both watch Maddie walk away, and then it's just the two of them, crowded close together at their little table.

"You okay there, Castle?" She smirking at him affectionately, squeezing his leg as she rouses him from his stupor.

"Am I- Of cou- Am-" He stops himself, inhaling deeply and trying to make his tongue cooperate. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but this is pretty much the _best night ever_."

"Well, not _quite_ yet," she reminds him, biting her lip excitedly. But then her expression is clearing; she's open and serious as she regards him.

"Are you really okay?" She asks earnestly. "With this? Maddie? Because if you're not-" She's leaning into him, eyes wide and reassuring when he cuts her off.

"_Yes_," he croaks. "_Yes_, of course I'm- but Kate- are you?" The question slips out before he can even think about it, as if it were second nature, and it suddenly clicks- what the problem is, why he's panicking. "Because I know we've kind of talked about this," he continues hurriedly, eager to gauge her feelings, "but we've never _really_ talked about this, and I don't want-"

Beckett interrupts him with her lips against his, warm and wet and so soft. He grunts a little at the force of her kiss, his lips parting in surprise and he barely has a chance to breathe before her clever tongue is dueling with his own. He tangles a hand in her silky hair as he feels her nails scratching along the back of his neck, her other hand boldly palming him through his slacks.

Castle groans as she rolls her body against his, attaching his free hand to her hip and tugging her closer, practically into his lap-

And then she's gone, cool air rushing over his lips as his eyes flicker open and he comes back to himself.

Beckett's face is inches from his own, errant strands of hair fluttering as she pants, her breath skimming over his lips in the ghost of a kiss. She's half-lidded, eyes dark and covetous as they flick back and forth from his eyes to his lips. He knows he doesn't look much different; can feel the heat pooling low in his belly even as he struggles to catch his breath. Finally she holds his gaze, eyes widening as she lets him see it all- how desperate she is for this, how she's clinging to the edge of control right now.

The hand cradling the back of his head slips down and around his jaw; Kate holds his gaze as she skims her fingers over his lips, her touch feather-light.

"I need to call the car service." It's mundane and ridiculous, but it's the only thought floating through his head, and he lets it out on a whisper around her fingertips.

Beckett's lips quirk in a half-smile, her voice soft and airy when she speaks. "I called from the dance floor."

Castle nods dazedly, an odd rush of lust and gratitude and love rushing through him as he grabs Beckett's hand, tugging her up from the table. She follows eagerly, letting him pull her towards the doors, when-

"Kate!" Darcy Hoop's voice rings out over the music. "Kate! Come see! I have pictures!" Castle glances back, easily spotting Darcy's bright yellow dress in the crowd. She's waving her phone above her head, screen illuminated with what Castle can only assume is a sideshow of her picture-perfect family.

"_Go!_" Beckett hisses, shoving him hard between the shoulders and sending him stumbling through the double doors. They rush through the halls clumsily, their feet tangling as playful laughter bubbles out of them, releasing some of the tension that's been building over the past few hours.

"Wait!" Kate suddenly tugs him to a stop; her eyes are glassy and excited when he turns to face her, matching the smile on her face. "Unless you'd rather see my locker?" She schools her features into faux-innocence, pointing a finger back over her shoulder in some vague direction.

"You are _not_ funny," he assures her, pulling her hand to get her moving again, making his way out the front doors with her laughter echoing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a whirlwind, everything passing in a blur as he and Kate burst out the front doors, sliding into the town car with Maddie and speeding off through the dark streets of the city. There's laughter and fleeting touches and flirting and anticipation and then suddenly, somehow, with a little nudge from Kate, Maddie's lips are on his and it all slows down.

The kiss is light and fleeting and he barely has a chance to take it in before they pull apart, his eyes immediately snapping to Beckett's, needing to know just one more time-

But Beckett's watching them unblinkingly, lips parted, pupils blown out so her eyes look almost black. It's a look he recognizes- the look she gives him when she corners him, pushes him back onto the bed or the couch or his desk chair and whispers _I want to watch_.

She leans in slowly, skimming her mouth over his, tongue darting out across his lips and Castle shivers when he realizes she can probably taste Madison's lip gloss, is essentially licking her off of him. He stares, body swaying with the movement of the car, as she leans over and gives Madison the same, soft treatment. And then his throat goes dry and everything speeds back up again- there's no more contact, really, just those light, teases touches meant to set everyone on edge as they race towards the loft, pouring themselves onto the sidewalk and into the elevator and up, up, up, until the three of them spill through his bedroom door.

Beckett wraps a hand around Maddie's neck as she stumbles into the center of the room, pulling her in for a hard kiss, but it's Castle who groans in relief. It feels as if some of the tension that's been coiling within him all night is finally released as he takes them in- pink lips slipping over pink lips, fingers tangled in glossy hair, hands sliding over breasts, hips, pushing up skirts.

The sight alone could almost do it for him- Beckett pressed up against another woman, gasping into her mouth, grinding small circles against her thigh. But they eventually pull away, lips separating slowly even though their bodies remain in contact, skirts wrinkled high on their thighs. They take a long moment to catch their breath, staring each other down with matching grins, as if sharing a secret; a well-worn joke between friends.

"It would be unfair to just make him watch, huh?" Maddie finally breathes, a playful note in her voice as she dips in to nip at Beckett's chin.

"Unfair to all of us," Beckett slides her eyes over to him, one hand palming Maddie's backside as the blonde kisses her way down her neck. Her gaze is sultry and mischievous, a teasing note he's grown accustomed to by now, but there's more. Excitement. Love. Pride. The corner of her mouth tilts upward as their eyes meet.

"Well, in that case…" Maddie pulls herself away from Beckett, hair fanning out as she spins to face him. She's giving him another one of her toothy smiles, eyes wide with playful anticipation as she moves toward him. She barely makes it more than a step, though, when Beckett is pulling her back with a soft huff.

"Hold on," she grumbles faintly, stepping behind the other woman. Castle can make out the quiet sound of a zipper, and then Maddie is smirking at him as Beckett pushes her dress down her arms.

"So bossy, huh?" She shakes her head, dutifully shimmying out of her clothes only to be left standing in matching red lingerie.

"You don't know the half of it," Castle confirms gruffly, eyes running over Madison's curves, the swell of her breasts, the roundness of her hips; the damp, red lace between her thighs destroying any pretense of coolness.

Beckett shoves her toward him with a pat on the bottom, and then Maddie's in his arms, pressing herself into his fully clothed body as Castle gets his first real taste of her. He can't help the soft moan he releases into her mouth, his senses overwhelmed with new sensations he wasn't able to fully explore in the car- the soft, fruity flavor of her mouth, the shape of her under his hands, the unfamiliar noises that escape her lips as their tongues duel.

He jumps at the feeling of Beckett's warm lips on the back of his neck; she presses into him from behind, and he can feel the heat of her naked body even through his clothes. He feels her fingers tripping up his chest, flicking open the buttons of his shirt as he slides one hand down the back of Madison's panties. He scrapes his nails over the cheek of her ass, drinks in her gasp, when Beckett shoves her hand down past the waistband of his pants, wrapping her fist around his hard length. His hips buck without his permission, sending him tumbling forward into Maddie, grinding against her heat as Beckett tightens her grip on him. Maddie pulls away from his mouth with a sharp exhale, quickly attaching her lips to his jaw as she presses herself into his erection.

Castle's wracking his brain for some way to keep it together, but all he can focus on is the two warm bodies surrounding him, two sets of lips sucking at his neck, Beckett's hand working him over from one angle while Maddie tries to ride him from another.

All he can do is grunt when Beckett snags his earlobe between her teeth, a smirk in her voice as she whispers, "You gonna make it to the bed, Castle?"

"In a bit of a tight spot at the moment," he grits out as he desperately tries to slow the movement of his hips; he can feel Maddie grin against his neck.

"Not yet you're not." Beckett dips her tongue into his ear, hot and quick and just enough to send a shiver down his spine, before she releases him and steps away. He groans at the loss of her body, even as she pulls his shirt off over his shoulders. He's forced to release his grip on Maddie's hips and she pulls back, making quick work of his pants and boxers as the three of them shuffle clumsily over to his bed.

There's a moment where he's lost in the tangled mess of his clothes and fluttering hands all over his body, and then he finds himself being pushed back onto the mattress, landing face-up with a huff.

Maddie and Beckett are standing above him- the first still in her lingerie, the second blessedly naked- both flushed and panting, both wearing matching grins. Madison is taking him in with her usual excitement- eyes flitting over his body quickly, tongue peeking out between parted lips as her gaze comes to rest on his swollen length.

Beckett's perusal is slower, more familiar, and she's shifting her focus between him and Maddie, taking them both in. She keeps brushing her hair away from her face, only to have it fall back into place moments later; Castle doesn't miss the way her breasts sway as she breathes deeply, the moisture already glistening on her upper thighs. He has no idea how it's possible for someone to look so in control, while simultaneously looking like they're one breath away from losing it all.

"Kate," he croaks out, finally, when it feels like they've been watching him forever and he really _will_ break if something doesn't happen soon. He pushes himself up onto his elbows as she climbs onto the right side of the bed, resting back on her knees and taking him in one hand. Her small, strong hand is everywhere- fisting his length, pumping steadily, fingers splaying over his head, spreading his own moisture over his shaft- and he can only gasp raggedly because how is she so good at this? How can she do this every time? Take him to the edge and make him think he's going to break and then somehow take him further?

Castle realizes his eyes have slammed shut, and he quickly forces them open, not willing to miss anything that happens tonight. Madison is watching the two of them excitedly, swaying slightly, her body almost bouncing, as if waiting for her signal. Beckett's eyes are wide, flicking between the two of them before she meets Castle's stare for a moment. She obviously likes whatever she sees there- and he thinks it really can't be anything _complex_ at this stage, anything more than unbridled lust- but a resolve comes over her, her gaze steadies, and then she's turning to Madison and wrapping her free hand around her friend's wrist, tugging her over to join them.

Madison pushes his legs apart, settling between them on her knees, glancing between his face and Beckett's hand wrapped tightly around his erection, but always back to Beckett, and Castle realizes she's waiting, seeking permission. But Beckett doesn't need to say anything, just gives her a look and a faint nod- and he realizes that Maddie knows these looks, too, the ones Beckett uses when she's too far gone to waste energy on words- because in an instant, Beckett's hand is replaced by the wet slide of Madison's tongue along his length.

His elbows drop out from under him at the unexpected shift, landing him flat on his back once more, a groan escaping without his permission as Madison's lips close around the head of his shaft, sucking lightly. It's overwhelming- warm lips and a sly tongue and a soft hand grasping him, but not the same lips and tongue and hand, not the ones that are supposed to be there. And it's _good_, so good, and he can't keep his hips from bucking as Maddie hums faintly around him, but he forces his eyes open again, frantically searching for Kate.

But _Beckett_- Beckett's still by his side, perched on her knees, legs spread wide as she circles her clit with two fingers. Her hips are rising to meet the hand between her legs, the other tugging hard at her nipple, and Castle groans long and loud as she slips a finger inside herself. She's sweating, breasts swollen and bouncing, hair falling over her face in damp tendrils. But her eyes are clear, alert, focusing on Maddie and what she's doing to him, and then darting up to take in his face. When she sees his eyes are open, she smirks, tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she slowly slides a second finger inside herself, her thumb coming back to her clit.

Castle's fists are wrapped around the sheets like a vice-grip, but he pries his right hand free, calling for Kate raggedly, his arm reaching for her uselessly as Maddie scrapes her nails over his thighs, sending a shiver through him. But then Beckett's there, crawling up the bed until he can reach her, and he's batting her hand away, replacing her fingers with his own. He can _feel_ her deep moan pass through him as she rides his hand and it's a bit awkward and his wrist is cramping but he can't stop, not when Beckett's sliding two fingers against his lips, forcing his mouth open and letting him taste her.

He hums, licking her moisture off her fingers, and then jumps when Madison mimics the sound, setting off sparks within him, vibrations shooting to his core. He glances down and sees her watching them with hooded eyes; she holds his gaze and slips one hand down to cup his balls, sucking hard. Castle jumps, and Kate gasps at the shift, taking hold of his wrist to force his fingers deeper within her, but Madison just keeps going, harder and faster and her tongue is everywhere and there is _no way_ he is letting this end so soon-

So he groans out her name, reluctantly reaching a hand down to try and grasp at her shoulder; he doesn't quite make it, but she seems to understand. She pulls away, releasing him with a wet pop, grinning and satisfied as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

Castle can only lie there helplessly as Kate fucks herself on his fingers, controlling his hand with an iron-tight grip, her moisture dripping down his wrist. He watches dazedly as Maddie rises to her knees, clumsily stumbling up the bed to kneel behind Beckett; she brushes her hair back off her face, breathing heavily, before doing the same with Beckett's hair and attaching her lips to her friend's neck.

Kate's eyes are fluttering shut by now, her body jerking inelegantly, and she lets her head roll back onto Maddie's shoulder, letting out a low moan. Madison wraps her arms around Beckett's torso, cupping her breasts- Castle's eyes are drawn to the sight of her fingers tugging at Beckett's nipples, red lacquer nails against flushed, pink skin.

Kate's breath is coming in shuddering gasps, her eyes squeezed shut as she writhes against the two of them. Castle can easily recognize the frantic edge to her movements, the frustrated little groans that are slipping out of her.

"Harder," he croaks, his voice low and gravelly and almost inaudible over the sounds Kate's making. Madison glances up at him with glassy eyes, lips still attached to Beckett's neck.

"She needs it harder," Castle clarifies, louder this time, pressing his thumb against Beckett's clit in firm, fast circles. He sees Maddie catch on, pinching and twisting her nipples roughly; his own hips buck at the sight, thrusting up into nothing, his entire body wrought with tension.

Beckett begins to keen, rolling her head back and forth against Maddie's shoulder, her cries getting progressively louder, more high-pitched; Castle feels her walls flutter and clamp down on his hand a second before she lets out a shriek, her body quaking in rough spasms as she falls over the edge.

Castle's lucky she doesn't break his wrist with the grip she has on him, but he's thoroughly distracted by the sight of Madison holding her as she bucks wildly, lips open against the detective's neck, panting out nonsense that Castle can't make out.

Beckett finally releases her grip on his hand, falling forward out of Maddie's embrace to press her lips to his in a sloppy kiss, even as her body continues to shake. Castle's mumbling feverishly against her mouth, gibberish about _love_ and _amazing_ slipping out past his lips unbidden. All he gets by way of reply is a low, laughing hum that stutters out of her as she fights to catch her breath.

"Already better than the last time?" Madison asks, rubbing her hand softly over Kate's back and sending Castle a wink.

"_Much_," Kate groans, still folded in half and apparently content to let their hands roam her skin, Madison's fingers tripping down the line of her spine, Castle brushing back her sweaty hair.

"How you doing over there, Writer Man?" Maddie grins, catching his eye over Beckett's back.

"Great." It comes out rough, full of the same tension that's filling his veins and winding him up tight. He quickly adds, "Thank you for not saying _boy_."

"Well, it'd be a little ridiculous at this point…" Maddie pointedly slides her eyes over to his lap, to his strained and engorged erection, leaking fluid against his stomach. He should maybe feel a little embarrassed at his eagerness, the way it's written all over his body, but honestly he would be embarrassed if he _wasn't_ hopelessly turned on after that and also he was just _in her mouth_ so-

"I might need a minute before I can get to that," Kate mumbles, her head still buried in the comforter. She doesn't look up, but she slides one hand out over his chest, nails scratching lightly over his flushed skin.

Did she just subtly stake her claim? Why is that _so_ hot? How does this just keep getting hotter?

Madison seems to have no problem with it; she easily crawls over his body to his left side, making her way up the bed and popping back up onto her knees when she reaches his head.

"Well then, it's a good thing you brought reinforcements to keep him occupied, huh?" She directs the question to Kate, but quickly turns back to Castle, raising an eyebrow as she bounces around on her knees, awkwardly shimmying out of her underwear.

Castle groans as she finally slips off her bra, his eyes glued to her heavy breasts as they sway with her movements. He can't help taking stock of the differences- the _newness_ of them- smooth, tanned skin, dark and swollen with want, calling for his mouth.

Before he can make a move to her, Madison is chuckling, shaking her head at him.

"You want to hear a _really_ good story?" She hoists her right knee over his head, straddling him as she faces down his body; Castle catches movement from Kate in the corner of his eye, her head popping up to watch them. His breath catches in his throat, mouth watering as Maddie's scent washes over him.

"We should tell you about the time we took an overnight field trip to Westchester and Kate taught me how to do _this_."

"We- Westchester?" It slips out without his permission in a stuttered whisper, even as Maddie hovers above him.

"Science competition." Maddie shrugs, like she's stating something obvious, and then she's on him.

Castle grunts against the weight of her on his face, immediately opening his lips to taste her. He slides his tongue against in her in long, flat strokes, filling his mouth with her unfamiliar flavor, letting her pour over his lips. It's overpowering him- the scent of her, the unique way she moves against him. He flicks his tongue up to her clit and she shudders against him, adjusting her angle to slide the most sensitive part of her against his chin.

Castle dips his tongue into her entrance, the taste of her dark and magnified as he devours her, and Maddie lets out a high-pitched whine. He can feel Kate's hand on his chest, her nails digging into his skin in response to the sounds coming from her friend. Can only imagine the show she's getting.

His hands slip up to Maddie's ass, palming her cheeks, fingers digging into her soft flesh; he needs _something_, something to let it out, to release some of the tension before he combusts. He grips her harder and she groans, her movements increasing in speed as she grinds circles against his tongue.

He doesn't hear Kate move, but suddenly someone is fisting his length, stroking him in a vaguely recognizable pattern and it can only be Beckett. His hips buck toward her, shifting his body and drawing a squeal from Madison when he hits her from a new angle.

Beckett's teasing is mercifully short, and then she's holding him steady, sinking down onto him slowly- he can see it all in his mind's eye, every minute, well-loved detail playing out in Technicolor- and finally she takes him in, all three of them groaning as he enters her.

She's so hot around him- almost too hot, almost burning- and her walls are gripping him like a vice. Beckett wastes no time, riding him with harsh, deliberate rolls of her hips. Castle increases the force of his tongue against Madison, driving into her harder, moving his mouth wide against her lips in some sort of sloppy kiss; he can feel her juices coating his face, but he's far past caring about any sort of technique or suaveness. He just wants to take in as much of her as possible before this is over.

He can hear Kate moaning steadily as her thrusts increase in speed, the sound mixing with Madison's cries to form some sort of harmony. Suddenly his rhythm is interrupted and it takes him a second to realize it's Beckett's fingers against his lips, circling Madison's clit, drawing sobs out of her throat. He can hear Beckett's cries escalating; can only imagine how Madison is returning the favour.

He tries to rein it in as long as he can, but it's only a few more thrusts and then suddenly everything is going white behind his eyelids and he's shuddering violently under Maddie's mouth as he groans, emptying himself into Beckett. It must set off some kind of chain reaction because Madison pitches forward into Kate, squealing loudly as she jerks over him, drenching his face as she comes and then Kate's walls are fluttering and clamping down around him and everything is dissolving until the whole room is gone and all he can hear is the chaos of their cries.

* * *

Reality comes back to him in bits and pieces- a hand on his arm, a laugh in his ear, a whiff of perfume as a lock of hair brushes over his face- until he finds himself back in his bed, sandwiched between Beckett and Maddie. His girlfriend is curled up on his right, her hand rubbing soothing circles over his chest, while Maddie traces her fingers up and down his arm and tries to catch her breath on his other side.

Castle groans, turning to Beckett and awkwardly maneuvering his arm to comb his fingers through her damp hair, pulling her closer to press his lips to the top of her head. He feels like he should say something, wants to say something- too many things, his thoughts floating disjointedly through his brain, words not quite lining up yet. It's all he can do to mumble her name against her hair; she gives him a low hum in response, lips resting against his shoulder and sending almost uncomfortable vibrations through his over-sensitive skin.

She pulls back slowly, and Castle finally gets a good look at her- her cheeks are still red, her eyes glassy and tired, but there's a satisfied smile in there somewhere. Her mouth meets his in the barest of kisses, lips brushing softly.

"You guys are _actually_ disgusting."

They laugh into each other's mouths at Maddie's words, Kate dropping her head down to his shoulder once again. Castle turns to his right to find Maddie propped up on one elbow, her naked body displayed unabashedly. He lets his eyes wander over her flushed chest, the curve of her hip, the moisture glistening on her skin where her thighs meet, where his mouth was only moments ago. When he drags his gaze back up to her face, she's watching the two of them affectionately, a smile on her face that speaks of something like pride.

"I know," Beckett groans against his skin, and it's enough to pull another chuckle from his as he lets his head flop back against the pillow.

"So," he tries to regain his wits, still sucking in air on deep breaths. "I take it this time ended better that the last?"

"Mmm hmm," Maddie nods, tripping her fingers across his chest toward Beckett's hand.

"Especially since Valerie's parents showed up before we could really finish and we all had to run for it." Kate props herself up to mirror Maddie's pose, letting their fingers tangle absentmindedly as she cringes at the memory.

"Well, there's no chance of that happening tonight," he assures them, a smug grin on his face. It's hard _not_ to be cocky in the position he's in- letting his hands roam over the women on either side of him, fingers dawdling over skin and hair, ridges and valleys. "One of the benefits of choosing a _man_ over a boy this time."

"Doesn't your mother live here?" The tail end of Madison's question is almost drowned out by Kate's snorting laughter; the detective leans down, nipping his ear affectionately as he flinches.

"Mother is away for the weekend." Castle clears his throat, pressing his lips into a tight line and hoping the blush spreading over his cheeks is unnoticeable under the flush of arousal. "So the place is ours."

"Thank goodness," Maddie sighs, leaning over him towards Beckett, "because I have a _lot_ more planned for this story." Castle finds himself hypnotized by their hands clasped together over his chest, long, slim fingers tangling playfully over his skin, setting off another dull fire of arousal. He nearly jumps when Beckett shifts beside him, leaning over to capture Maddie's mouth in a lazy kiss.

Castle groans in frustration as he watches them, catching glimpses of teeth and tongue, a note of want thrumming through his veins even though he's still too drained to _move_.

They pull apart slowly, the wet sound of their kiss filling the room, and then there are two sets of eyes on him, dark and promising.

"I might need a minute." He echoes Beckett's earlier words, hoping he sounds somewhat coy rather than just _old_. "But you two," he raises his eyebrows innocently, lazily waving his hand in the air at the (increasingly small) space between the two women, "feel free to start without me."

Beckett grins at him then- the full, happy kind where her tongue peeks out- running a hand through his hair affectionately as the fingers of her other hand begin to drift up and down Maddie's arm. "He is very good at observing…"

Madison pops up at that, shifting her weight to her knees and scraping her fingernails over the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen, tilting her head with a grin as she looks him over.

"Would it help if we told you about that night in Westchester?"

"It couldn't hurt."


End file.
